αδέλφια
by Bookdancer
Summary: Hades is worried when Amphitrite flashes into his palace, looking panicked and bearing bad news. Now Hades must keep Poseidon, his younger brother, alive while Amphitrite finds Apollo. Brotherly action between Hades and Poseidon. One-Shot.


**Okay, so I've found very little Hades Poseidon brotherly action beside this very cute one-shot that I've forgotten the name of, so I decided to make my own. Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, and the title is Brothers in Greek.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Brothers

Hades jolted up in surprise when a woman burst through his palace doors, looking oddly out of place in the dark and dreary shadows of the Underworld. The woman had pale skin and dark blue eyes with black hair, the only thing that seemed to fit in with the Underworld. She had little horns, like crab claws, sticking out of her head, ad she was wearing green armor with blue battle sandals. hades knew who this was. Amphitrite. His brother's wife. And she looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Hades asked, shooting to his feet before he could stop himself. "Poseidon, is he-"

Amphitrite gave him a startled look, but Hades ignored it. He knew he and Poseidon didn't normally get along, but, well, they were brothers. Poseidon his younger, and he Poseidon's older. And older brothers took care of younger brothers.

Hades gave a glare to remind Amphitrite that she hadn't explained anything. He couldn't do anything if he didn't know what was wrong.

"Right." Amphitrite said. "It's Oceanus. He attacked, and while we managed to defeat him, Poseidon... he... he..."

Hades was already moving. "Where is he?"

"The palace." Amphitrite followed him, silently giving him permission to enter Poseidon's domain. "We moved him after the battle."

Hades nodded stiffly. "Go to Olympus, tell them what happened." He glanced at Amphitrite. "I'll be with Poseidon."

The woman nodded miserably. "And... Hades... he- he's in a bad way."

"I'll do my best." Hades said. "Oh, and call Apollo. I'm not sure how bad it is yet."

Amphitrite nodded again before disappearing, Hades following.

* * *

Hades arrived in Poseidon's bedroom, where he guessed he had been put. He looked around in unconcealed amazement. Even destroyed, his younger brother's palace was extraordinary. It even, Hades felt, surpassed Olympus and his own palace in beauty. Coral wreathed the palace in blues, greens, pinks, and yellows. Shells formed windows and doors, and a garden was in the middle of the courtyard.

The god of the Underworld startled the merpeople caring for Poseidon. They must have been told he was coming, because they didn't panic but simply filed out. Hades swallowed when he turned his attention to Poseidon. Something had taken a chunk out of his leg, his chest had been severely burned, and other cuts and bruises covered his body.

Hades swallowed again before hurrying to his brother's side. He gently layed his hand on Poseidon's bicep, willing some of his strength into Poseidon.

The sea god gasped at both the contact and the surge of strength, and he opened his eyes.

"Hades..." Poseidon breathed.

"Poseidon." Hades said, before sitting on the bed and gently pulling Poseidon up, resting him on his chest. He grabbed the cup of water a merman had placed on the bedside table. Hades lifted the cup to Poseidon's lips, trickling water into his brother's mouth. Poseidon swallowed dutifully, finishing the cup.

"Hurts..." Poseidon groaned.

"I know, 'Don." Hades said, using his old nickname for his younger brother. "I know."

"... haven't used that in a while. Not since... not since we defeated Kronos... the first time... you worried?"

"No, 'Don." Hades said, lying. Truth was, he was extremely worried. Poseidon hadn't been this weak since he was a baby. Hades knew gods couldn't die, but they could still fade. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Poseidon, holding him close.

"You'll be okay." Hades whispered.

"Amphitrite?" Poseidon groaned suddenly. "Triton?"

Hades laughed in his mid. Even injured, Poseidon thought of others. He was definitely the most loyal of the Big Three.

"Okay." Hades finally said. "They're okay."

Poseidon was silent for a while after that, just resting. Then he mumbled something.

"What?" Hades asked.

"Percy..." Poseidon said again. "Where's Percy?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Hades soothed, though wondering where his nephew was. Amphitrite would have been freaking out even more if Triton were injured, so he knew the minor god was fine, but she wouldn't have said anything about Percy. "Why?" Hades asked. "Did he fight?"

"No..." Poseidon mumbled. "He's safe... with Sally. He's with Sally, right, 'Des?"

"Yeah." Hades said, though his heart almost stilled out of fear. Poseidon was beginning to forget things. That couldn't be good. "Yeah." He repeated. "He's with Sally."

_What's taking Amphitrite and Apollo so long?_ Hades wondered desperately. Almost as if they had been summoned, the two gods appeared.

Both stood where they were for a couple of seconds, amazed by what they saw. Poseidon was resting on Hades' chest. They had never seen the brothers act so, well, _brotherly _before.

"What's next? Flying monkeys?" Apollo muttered as he started moving. First he pulled out some ambrosia and gave it to Hades, who forced Poseidon to eat it. Then he started pouring nectar on the bite mark and burns, hoping to defuse the pain and severity of the wounds. After that, he grabbed some water and poured it over the nectar.

All the while, Hades kept Poseidon still, muttering little nothings in his brother's ear, hoping to keep the god awake.

Finally, Apollo stepped back after wrapping the worst of Poseidon's wounds in nectar and water soaked bandages.

"Done." He breathed, looking exhausted. "He should be fine now."

"Thank you, Apollo." Amphitrite said. Hades nodded his agreement, and Apollo disappeared in a flash of light, the last thing he saw leaving him with a wide smile on his lips. Poseidon was cuddled into Hades' side, just as a younger brother should to his older brother.

**So what'd you guys think? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
